Farewell
by Fuyuki Namikaze
Summary: Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan.Sakura sangat tahu hal itu. Bagaimana hari terakhirnya bersama teman-temannya? Dedicated for all of my friends. Beta reader Shirayuki Amane. Don't like don't read.


Moshi-moshi minna, ini fic pertama saia harap maklum kalau banyak typo atau aneh...

This fic special dedicated for all of my friends.

Beta reader : Shirayuki Amane

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun Naruto tetap punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi bapaknya punya saia -di bakar Minato FC-

summary : setiap pertemuan pasti selalu ada perpisahan, dan Sakura tahu betul hal itu. Bagaimana hari terakhirnya bersama teman-temannya?

Langsung aja, selamat membaca.

Don't like, don't read and flame!!

Farewell by Fuyuki Namikaze

Pagi yang cerah, ya itu kata yang ada dalam pikiranku saat aku membuka mata. Udara pagi masuk ke jendela kamar, membuatku kedinginan dan mengurungkan niatku untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku. Tapi aku tak tergoda begitu saja, pagi ini adalah hari terakhir aku sekolah di Konoha High School. ya, aku adalah seorang siswi disana. Tapi sebentar lagi aku harus meninggalkan sekolah itu karena sudah 3 tahun aku bersekolah disana.

Aku bergegas turun dari tempat tidurku, merapikan sprei dan selimut yang sedikit berantakan karena posisi tidurku yang tidak benar. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membuka semua pakaian yang menempel di badanku, kemudian menaruhnya di keranjang yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi.

Aku mulai menyalakan shower dan membiarkan badanku basah oleh dinginnya air.

Setelah selesai mandi,segera aku mengambil seragam KHS yang tergantung di lemari. Seragam yang telah kupakai selama 3 tahun bersekolah di sana. Agak sedih memang, tetapi aku harus bisa meninggalkannya, aku harus bisa melangkah ke depan.

Seragam ini tak terlalu mewah memang, rok rampel berwarna biru gelap dan atasan putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna biru langit.

"Sakura….apa kau sudah bangun?" Ibuku berteriak dari dapur.

"Ya Bu, aku sudah bangun dari tadi," jawabku sambil merapihkan tatanan rambut dengan jemari-jemariku.

Aku mengambil tas dan bergegas keluar kamar. Menuruni satu persatu anak tangga untuk sampai di bawah.

Di ruang makan ternyata ayah dan ibu sudah duduk menungguku.

"Ohayou…." sapaku sambil menyeret kursi untuk kududuki.

"Ohayou Saku-chan," jawab ayah dan ibu hampir bersamaan.

"Ne Saku-chan, hari ini hari terakhir sekolah kan?" tanya ibu di sela-sela acara sarapan pagi itu.

"Ya bu, hari ini upacara kelulusan untuk kami kelas 3," jawabku sambil menyumpit satu tempura dan menaruhnya di piring.

"Kalau begitu,jangan sia-siakan hari ini. Kau harus mempergunakan waktumu dengan baik bersama teman-temanmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal."

"Hm—wakatteru, aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya,aku berangkat dulu Ayah, Ibu," kataku ceria.

* * *

'Hari terakhir ya….' batinku dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang KHS, segera aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk.

'Sudah banyak siswa yang datang rupanya…' pikirku

Aku mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari temanku. Ya, teman yang selama 3 tahun ini selalu menemani hari-hariku di sekolah. Teman yang selalu menghiburku di saat sedih. Teman yang selalu ada untukku.

"Hei, Sakura!" Sebuah suara yang sudah aku kenal sekali memanggil namaku. Dengan segera aku mencari-cari asal suara tersebut.

'Ah ketemu' pikirku saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah gedung dan di sebelahnya terlihat gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender. Aku segera berlari menuju gedung tempat sahabatku berada. Menyapanya dengan senyum manis.

"Ohayou Ino, ohayou Hinata," sapaku

"Ohayou Sakura," jawab Ino

"O-ohayou Sakura-chan," jawab hinata walau dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Kau lama sekali, kami menunggumu dari tadi, iya kan Hinata." Kata Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe gomen ne,aku kira acaranya tak sepagi ini," jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Huh baiklah,kalau begitu ayo kita masuk," kata ino sambil merangkul bahuku dan hinata untuk masuk ke gedung.

Para siswa telah duduk sesuai dengan kelasnya masing-masing, kamipun segera mencari kelas kami. Aku melihat berkeliling untuk mencari teman-teman kelasku. Saat itu aku melihat seorang ank laki-laki berambut blonde sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan sepertinya ia juga memanggil-manggil nama kami. Namun sayang tak terdengar oleh kami karena luasnya gedung itu.

Aku memberitahukannya pada dua sahabatku ini untuk segera menuju bangku anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Ohayou Naruto, mana Sasuke-kun? Kau tak bersamanya?" tanyaku

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, ah kau ini baru datang sudah mencari dia, dia sedang ke toilet sebentar."

"O-ohayou Na-naruto-kun." Hinata berkata lirih

"Ah hinata-chan ohayou" jawab naruto dengan cengiran yang kelewat lebar itu.

"Dasar kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah mesra-mesraan, menyebalkan sekali Sai belum datang," kata Ino mendudukkan dirinya di kursi diikuti olehku dan yang lain.

"Sabar saja ya Sai pasti sebentar lagi datang," kataku berusaha menghibur Ino

"Apa ada yang memanggil namaku?" Tiba-tiba datang anak laki-laki berwajah pucat ke tempat kami.

"Ah Sai-kun," kata Ino sambil memeluk pacarnya itu.

"Hn, ohayou nona manis," kata Sai yang sukses membuat wajah Ino menjadi semerah tomat.

Setelah sai datang, kami semua duduk. Sai dan Ino duduk di kursi depan sedangkan Naruto duduk di tengah-tengah Hinata dan aku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi sebelahku. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan tampang cool-nya duduk sambil menilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Ternyata dia adalah Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Kekasihku yang dijuluki banyak orang sebagai pangeran es. Tapi bagiku dia tetap mempesona. Kulit putih mulus tanpa ada luka dan mata yang tajam yang dapat membuat perempuan mana saja takluk padanya. Yah walaupun gaya rambutnya aneh seperti err.. pantat ayam. Tapi dibalik sifatnya yang dingin dia sangat baik hati, apalagi jika sedang bersamaku. Tanpa sadar saat ini aku memperhatikannya terus tanpa berkedip. Merasa diperhatikan, sasuke segera buka mulut.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di mukaku, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa, hehehe."

"Dasar, kau ini aneh, lihat ke depan, acaranya sudah akan dimulai."

Benar kata Sasuke, seorang wanita berkuncir 2 yang adalah kepala sekolah KHS tengah berada diatas panggung.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita berkumpul disini untuk mengadakan upacara kelulusan yang memang adalah tradisi di KHS ini," dia memulai pidatonya. Aku harap ini tidak akan memakan banyak waktu.

"Tiga tahun kalian belajar disini, aku berharap kalian mendapat banyak pelajaran dan pengalaman berharga karena 3 tahun bukanloah waktu yang singkat," lanjutnya.

"Benar juga ya, aku punya banyak pengalaman di sekolah ini," ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Sou ka," jawabku.

'Ah aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, mulai dari MOS dimana kami harus mematuhi peraturan senpai-senpai kelas 2 dan 3 untuk menggunakan berbagai aksesoris yang sungguh memalukan tapi juga menyenangkan.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama 3 tahun ini. Masa-masa SMA yang tak terlupakan bersama mereka. Dari mengerjakan PR di pagi hari sampai bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Semuanya terbayang saat ini hingga ku tak sadar bahwa sudah giliran kelas kami untuk maju ke depan.

"Hey Sakura, cepat bangun sudah saatnya kita pergi, jangan melamun saja."

Suara Sasuke-kun membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan segera mengikuti teman-temanku yang lain.

"Kelas XII B, setelah 3 tahun kalian belajar disini dan menempuh ujian sekolah. Kalian dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah ini. Mulai sekarang kalian akan menempuh jalan yang telah kalian pilih sendiri.

Semoga di masa depan kalian menjadi orang yang sukses." Tsunade –kepsek KHS- mulai membagikan gulungan kertas yang isinya surat kelulusan kepada kami.

Satu persatu siswa menerima gulungan itu. Aku berdiri di barisan belakang bersama ke-5 temanku itu. Menunggu dengan tak sabar sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Hey Sakura, kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau sangat lugu waktu itu," aku menengok ke sumber suara itu.

"Ya tentu saja Ino," jawabku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan.

Ino, dia adalah siswi tomboy yang suka berkelahi. Padahal dari luar dia terlihat feminin. Dia pernah hampir memukul anak-anak yang menjahiliku.

**Flashback**

Dulu saat pertama kali aku masuk sekolah ini, aku selalu diejek oleh anak lain hanya karena warna rambutku yang berbeda, pink, ya itulah warna rambutku.

"Hey pinky pinky apa dulu ibumu ngidam gula-gula hingga warna rambutmu jadi pink?" siswa berpakaian berandalan mulai mengejekku diikuti oleh tawa teman-temannya.

Aku tak menanggapinya atau lebih tepatnya malas menanggapinya. Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju perpustakaan tapi langkahku terhenti saat kurasakan sebuah tangan menarik rambutku. Ternyata anak tadi yang melakukannya, mungkin ia kesal karena aku tak meladeninya.

Aku hanya mengerang tertahan saat kurasakan genggaman tangannya mulai kasar di rambutku.

"Argh, ittai..." jerit anak tadi.

Genggaman tangannya di rambutku terlepas. Aku melihat ia terjatuh di lantai sambil memegani tangan kirinya. Terlihat anak perempuan berambut pirang berkuncir satu berdiridi belakang anak tadi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru anak lain.

"Bodoh, kalian ini pengecut, kalau berani ayo lawan aku," kata perempuan itu.

Satu persatu anak laki-laki itu melawannya. Ini benar-benar tidak adil, seorang perempuan melawan laki-laki yang jumlahnya lebih banyak.

Namun, tak disangka dalam waktu yang tak begitu lama, dia dapat merobohkan mereka semu.

Ia berjalan mendekati aku.

"Kau tak apa? Aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino, namamu siapa?"

"Ya aku tak apa-apa, terima kasih Yamanaka-san, namaku Sakura Haruno." jawabku

"Ino saja, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu,"

"Baik Ino,kau juga panggil aku Sakura saja," kataku

"Nah ayo kita pergi Sakura." katanya sambil menngandengku.

**End of Flashback**

Ya itulah awal dari pertemuan kami berdua. Setelah bertemu dengannya banyak hal-hal menarik yang aku alami yang tak bisa kuceritakan satu persatu. Apalagi pertemuanku dengan Sasuke,cowok dingin bertampang cool yang diidolakan semua wanita.

Kemudian Shikamaru, ketua kelas yang kerjanya hanya tidur kelas.

Naruto dan Kiba yang selalu heboh di kelas. Chouji si tukang makan dan Rock lee yang selalu bersemangat. Mereka adalah sahabat terbaikku.

Aku akan sangat merindukan mereka. Suatu saat pasti aku akan rindu saat kami dimarahi guru, saat tertawa bersama , dan rindu pada suasana kelas yang seperti pasar. Tapi inilah kebahagian yang tak akan kurasakan lagi.

Teman-teman aku sayang kalian semua, jangan lupakan kenangan-kenangan kita di masa SMA ini. Segala sesuatu mungkin ada masanya untuk berakhir, namun tak ada kata 'tidak' untuk akhir dari sebuah persahabatan.


End file.
